


Scuff Up Our Shoes

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Boot Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Praise Kink, Prenegotiated Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tails, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, When in Rome Secret Santa 2020, prenegotiated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Grizzop pressed Hamid to the floor with his boot perched on the halfling’s chest,”I saw you watching me, Hamid.” The goblin put pressure on Hamid’s chest as he leaned forward to look Hamid in the eyes.Hamid gasped and licked his lips as his face flushed hot. He reached a hand up and clutched at Grizzop’s ankle, his fingers catching on the loose laces.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	Scuff Up Our Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2ndActivatorOfCaspases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/gifts).



> heres the second half of the gift! its not nearly as long as it is a subject im not familiar with but i still wanted to write this for you!
> 
> They talked about this before the fic started, everything is above the bar as far as consent is concerned

Grizzop pressed Hamid to the floor with his boot perched on the halfling’s chest,”I saw you watching me, Hamid.” The goblin put pressure on Hamid’s chest as he leaned forward to look Hamid in the eyes.

Hamid gasped and licked his lips as his face flushed hot. He reached a hand up and clutched at Grizzop’s ankle, his fingers catching on the loose laces. 

Hamid was glad, in the back of his mind that the room was just theirs for the night. The perk of being the two smaller species in the group.

“Do you want to clean my boots for me then, Hamid? Since you are so keen on observing.” Grizzop lifted his foot from Hamid’s chest and pressed the toe of his boot to Hamid’s chin to tilt it up,”Come along then.” 

Grizzop turned on his heel and walked calmly over to the armchair and perched on the edge of the seat and curled his finger at Hamid, who was still pressed flat to the floor.

Hamid rolled to his front and got onto his hands and knees. His tail flicked out to steady him as he struggled for composure and crawled his way across the floor towards Grizzop. Hamid sat back on his haunches and looked up at Grizzop while chewing his lip.

Grizzop looked impassively down at Hamid and lifted his leg to press his toe to Hamid’s chest,”Get started then.” 

Hamid swallowed hard and took the heel of the boot in his hand. Hamid slid his tongue over the toe of the boot and his mouth started to water. The leather was clean, musky, and well worked which made sense as these were Grizzop’s hunting boots.

Hamid swallowed hard and suckled at the toe, he could feel himself growing wet under Grizzop’s heavy gaze and shifted his weight to allow his free hand to reach between his thighs to relieve some of the tension building in his core as he lathed his tongue over the boot and between the grooves of the sole.

Grizzop pulled the spit slicked leather away from Hamid’s tongue after the halfling had licked, kissed, and suckled almost every inch of it clean,”That’s a good boy, Hamid.” Grizzop’s tail uncurled lazily from where it was wrapped out of the way to trace across Hamid’s cheek, keeping just out of reach when he tried to catch it with his spit slick lips.

“Uh-uh, Hamid. When you've finished and been a good boy, then you can.”

Hamid whined and shifted to take Grizzop’s other leg in hand and tilt his foot up to press a reverent kiss to the toe of the fresh boot.

Grizzop leaned back in the chair with a sigh and watched Hamid work his mouth across the leather through half lidded eyes as his tail lazily curled around the halfling’s arm in a loose coil,”There we are, love.” 

Hamid moaned at the praise and looked up at Grizzop through his lashes as he pressed another kiss to the boot before he sat back on his haunches. 

Grizzop’s ear twitched back in an amused manner as he set his feet flat to the floor and leaned his elbow on his thigh and tipped Hamid’s chin up with the tip of a clawed finger,”Alright?”Grizzop smiled at Hamid’s dreamy expression and nodded at the halfling’s affirmative noise,”Good boy, up you get. Let's get you to the bed for your reward, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](phantomwinds.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) my 18+ discord server this Secret Santa is tied to!


End file.
